


Regaining Trust

by orphan_account



Series: Bittersweet Betrayal [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive!Castiel, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sassy Cas, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by <em>'akibabes25'</em></p><p>Dean must work to regain Castiel's affections, but he quickly discovers that maybe that isn't such a bad thing. It takes a while, but eventually, Dean thinks he's getting somewhere (Castiel seems pleased at least), but just when everything's looking rosy, an old face comes to visit Dean and everything goes wrong very quickly. Has Dean blown his chance with Cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regaining Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akibabes25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibabes25/gifts).



> _'akibabes25'_ requested I do a sequel to the fic 'Bittersweet Betrayal' where Cas and Dean get back at Benny. I hope this is what you were looking for and to all those people who wanted Benny to suffer... you're all sick ;) Anyway, enjoy Benny suffering.

The first date should have been the hardest and after that, they should have become progressively easier. 

It wasn't and they didn't.

The first date was ridiculously difficult. Dean had already been a nervous wreck when he'd pulled up outside of Castiel's (and what used to be his) apartment. He'd arrived ten minutes early because he knew that he'd have to spend that long trying to not have a panic attack before he even reached the call-box.

He barely succeeded.

Cas hadn't allowed him in through the front door, preferring to make him stand awkwardly outside the apartment building while he locked up. They hadn't even started their date and already Dean wanted to crawl into his bed and hibernate for three years.

When Cas finally came down, Dean's stomach sunk at the look on his face; somewhere between reluctance and irritation.

The ride to the restaurant was silent and filled with tension.

Whenever Dean started a conversation (because Cas never even tried), Cas would reply with short, curt answers and Dean quickly got the feeling that the other man wished he was anywhere but with him. In fact, Castiel actually seemed to get grumpier through the night.

Every compliment, every query about his life was shot down smoothly and with such indifference that Dean began to wonder if two weeks after their agreement to start again was too soon for a date.

Their date was short and when Cas disappeared into the apartment, Dean realised he hadn't even noticed what the other man had been wearing because of his nervousness. He slumped into bed unhappily.

The second date was pretty much the same as the first, except Dean noticed that Cas' tie had a little bee on its tip. 

He never mentioned it. Cas' answers were still abrupt.

Dean ended their date feeling very similar to how he felt on their first date.

Dates three, four and five were practical clones of the first two.

Dean wondered if he and Cas would ever interact like regular humans again. 

Date six started with Cas looking weary.

"You okay?" Dean asked with a sidelong glance from the Impala's driver's seat.

Cas didn't reply for a long time, so Dean dropped it.

"No," Castiel said seven minutes later.

Dean hesitated. "...Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Dean clamped his mouth shut.

After they arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes later and when they'd ordered, Cas sighed.

"If I talked about it, would you listen?"

Dean blinked. "'Course I would, Cas."

He received a glare from his date. "Well you've not done a very good job of listening so far."

Dean's eyes widened in shock before narrowing. Was he joking? Dean was the one who had been trying to initiate a normal conversation, whilst Cas crushed every one of his attempts. _He_ was the one trying here! How could Cas think that he was the victim?

"Now wait a minute, I've been working hard to try and get us to have a civilised conversation and you've done nothing but blow me off!"

Cas leaned forward and kept his voice low so as not to upset the other customers.

"But that's just the point! You're _working_ to get us to talk! You shouldn't have to; in a healthy relationship we should just be able to talk to each other without trying not to trip over our words!"

Dean threw his hands up in an attempt to hide how deep that had hit him.

"There's no pleasing you, is there? I'm trying to make it up to you and you're intent on throwing it back in my face!"

"You wouldn't have to make it up to me if you hadn't cheated in the first place!"

Dean snapped his mouth shut and looked away, the pain at hurting Cas forcing its way back into his mind after trying to push it away for so long.

Cas glanced down, seemingly regretful of his outburst. There was a tense silence before Cas sighed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "You are trying and I'm being particularly difficult."

Dean shook his head. "You have every right to be. And you're right. We should be able to talk to each other without picking our words carefully... I guess I've forgotten how to do relationships."

"Maybe we both have," whispered Cas and they both glanced to each other in unison.

Suddenly, Dean leaned forward and grabbed Cas' wrist, startling the other man.

"Lets get out of here."

Cas blinked. "What?"

"Lets go."

"But... the food...?"

Dean rummaged in his pocket and slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table before pulling his confused date to his feet.

"Dean?" Cas asked, surprised as he was led out of the restaurant and towards the Impala.

The engine roared to life as Cas locked his seatbelt and Dean thought he saw a brief flicker of excitement in those sapphire eyes. 

"Where are we going?"

Dean grinned. "We have a wonderful opportunity to act like love-struck teenagers on their first date and we don't seem to be taking advantage of it. I think we should rectify that."

A hint of amusement crept into Cas' tone, even though his face was still a myriad of confusion.

"Dean?"

Dean winked mischievously before flooring the accelerator.

 

* * *

 

"Ice cream in the park? That's your big plan?"

Dean bounced on his heels enthusiastically. "Don't you remember our very first date?"

Cas blinked as a flood of memories washed over him and a tiny smile twitched at his lips.

"I remember you getting nervous and slopping it down yourself."

Dean chuckled. "To be fair, I was on the swing and sixteen-year-old you was very distracting."

"Don't go blaming me; you were the one who thought it a good idea to show off."

Dean shrugged. "You were worth impressing."

Cas gave him an odd look before looking back to where they were walking.

"I still can't believe you managed to swing three-sixty degrees, even with the ice cream cone on your head."

Dean laughed. "You told me I looked like a unicorn."

"You did. With chocolate dripping from its horn."

Dean pouted playfully. "At least it wasn't watermelon like yours. I would've looked like I'd had a blow to the head."

Cas paused. "How did you remember the flavour of my ice cream?"

Dean frowned. "The same way you remembered mine?"

"Chocolate's a common flavour, how'd you remember 'watermelon'?"

Dean shrugged. "It's your second favourite, right after honey-caramel."

Cas stopped then to look at him, a puzzled expression on his face as though Dean was a problem to be solved and Cas hadn't had all of the parts until now.

"Oh," Cas settled on before continuing walking.

Dean frowned for a second before following.

He grinned when he spotted the old play area and he dragged Cas over (to the other man's amusement).

"Bet you I can do a three-sixty on this here swing," smirked Dean and Cas raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing about his lips.

"Really? Prove it."

Dean waggled his eyebrows before sitting on the swing and pushing himself off the ground, trying to gain enough momentum to go all the way around the bar.

Just when he thought he'd get there, the chain snapped and Dean landed on his backside ten feet away.

Cas shouted in surprise before running to him and Dean brushed his concern away.

"Twenty-five year old me is a little heavier than he used to be," he groaned as he rubbed his sore rear.

"Twenty-five year old you is as dim as he used to be," snickered Cas and Dean grinned, pain forgotten at Cas finally beginning to open up to him.

"And twenty-five year old you is still as unsympathetic as he used to be."

"I asked if you were okay!"

"Right before you laughed at me."

"...It was pretty funny."

"I'm glad my bruised bottom amuses you."

Cas snorted. "Maybe we should leave before you get fined for vandalising a children's playground?"

They walked a little further through the park, enjoying how the night sky was beginning to seep into the dusky colours of the evening and how the moon slowly faded into view, a peaceful atmosphere settling over the trees as reflections of light bounced off the rippling lake. 

Cas chuckled quietly. "I feel like we might get caught being out after curfew."

Dean smiled. "Lets break the rules," he whispered conspiratorially and Cas shook his head.

"We might get caught by the police."

"They'll never take us," growled Dean playfully and Cas laughed.

They came to a stop at an open patch of banking beside the lake and both sat down to watch the tiny waves roll over one another.

Cas' stomach rumbled.

"You hungry?" Dean asked, realising that neither of them had eaten since lunch and Cas ducked his head sheepishly, as if embarrassed that he'd ruined the moment.

"A little," he admitted and Dean pulled a thoughtful face.

"Wait here for a few minutes," he said before sprinting off across the park and Cas called out to him but he couldn't hear because his heart was pumping too loud as it tried to keep up with the change in pace.

Less than ten minutes later, he came back with two large pizza boxes and Cas burst out laughing at the sight of him, sweat sticking his disheveled hair to his face and his skin a bright red from all the adrenaline as he presented his two cardboard boxes in triumph.

"So romantic," teased Cas but Dean could tell that even though Cas was mocking him, he actually meant it at the same time.

"Just 'cause we _are_ adults doesn't mean we have to _act_ like them."

Cas smiled but didn't say anything. 

They ate their pizzas in a comfortable silence, interspersed with the occasional owl hoot or cricket chirp and for the first time in months, Dean had that warm feeling bubble up in his chest that he used to have back when he and Cas were together and happy.

It was midnight when they finally stopped chatting (pizza boxes long since empty) and decided to call it home time.

They walked slowly back to the car and when they pulled up outside the apartment building, Cas turned to Dean with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Dean. Tonight was fun."

Dean beamed and only pulled out of the car park when he saw Cas' lights turn on.

 

* * *

 

"A fairground? Really?"

"Admit it. You want some blue candy floss."

"...Shut it."

Dean laughed as they began their second date (he refused to refer to the other disasters as 'dates') and he paid the vendor for some blue candy floss, which he immediately handed to Cas.

The fairground was only in town for a week and Dean had thought it a good idea to ring Cas up (that very same day) and ask if he was up for another date. He had refused to answer the other man's questions on where they were going and Castiel had rolled his eyes (but had obviously been pleased) when he'd seen the venue.

"Sticking with the cheesy teenager theme, I see," commented Cas around a mouthful of blue fluff and Dean grinned.

"You love it."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Thought you weren't into chick-flicks?"

Dean opened his mouth then quickly shut it again. He wasn't going to dignify that with a response.

Well, that's what he tried to tell himself; he refused to admit that maybe he wanted to dote on Cas like he had neglected to do in the last couple of years before the _'incident'_. He couldn't remember the last time he and Cas had gone out together and done something fun.

"Wanna go in the haunted house? I'll hold your hand if you get scared," teased Dean and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Says the man who screamed when that cat jumped out of the gym locker in high school."

"It wasn't a scream! I was just... surprised."

"You shrieked."

"I yelled."

"Dogs two states over heard it."

Dean puffed himself up in a show of manliness and Cas snorted.

"Soft as a kitten."

"Am not."

Castiel rolled his eyes and dragged him off towards the haunted house. 

The carriages were small and Dean and Castiel had to squeeze in tight to fit properly, but Dean was secretly delighted because it meant that he got to be close to his ex-lover in a way that he had missed since their break-up.

When the ride was over, they visited some of the other attractions, Dean even winning Cas a stuffed cat on one of the shooting stalls (much to Cas' amusement), before the older Winchester took them on a detour towards the Ferris wheel.

Dean glanced at his watch before grabbing Cas' hand and paying for them to ride the grand wheel.

"Come on, we better not miss it," commented Dean as Castiel shot him a curious stare.

"Miss what?"

Dean smirked knowingly but never elaborated and Cas was left in suspense as they were ushered into their seats.

"Wait for it," Dean muttered under his breath and Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Wait for-?"

Suddenly there was a deafening boom and a sharp burst of colour against the night sky and Cas startled, his attention quickly focusing on the firework display just beginning its sequence.

Cas stared in awe at the bright explosions, fascinated by the contrasting colours and glittering sparks bathing the sky in a mixture of gentle and then almost blinding glows. His mouth fell open and his eyes lit up as the fireworks continued and Dean couldn't help but glance over to his date.

Cas was beautiful. His baby blues shone in wonder and his parted lips were the perfect shade of pink; Dean remembered when he used to admire those lips when they were locked with his in a tender embrace, their tongues tangling softly as they enjoyed exploring one another.

Dean shook his head to clear it. No use in thinking like that; it wasn't guaranteed that Cas would ever take him back like that.

Although the thought made Dean's heart ache, he couldn't help but look forward to the prospect of courting Cas for a second time. He had a chance to take Cas out on interesting dates; a chance to rekindle the excitement of getting to know someone who he was willing to spend his life with. 

"They're amazing, Dean," whispered Cas and it took Dean a few seconds to realise he was talking about the fireworks.

He never took his eyes off his date's youthful face as he nodded.

"They are."

Cas frowned as he had the feeling that he was being watched and he turned to look at Dean, the other man glancing away when he realised he'd been caught. He missed the brief flicker of a smile on Cas' face.

When the display was over and the pair had reached the bottom of the wheel, they wandered around the fairground aimlessly, taking in the sights and smoky scents of grilled food. They each grabbed a burger from a stall and that's when Cas spotted the roller rink.

Dean never could skate.

Castiel dragged his date towards the rink, laughing when Dean scrabbled to get out of his grip.

"Please, Cas! You know what happened last time! Don't make me do this!"

Cas grinned. "As I recall, you managed to do the splits. I want to see if you've retained the talent."

Dean shook his head violently, cheeks reddening in embarrassment as he remembered splitting his pants in front of an audience of over a hundred, but Cas actually looked eager to go skating, so he sucked up his dignity and strode into the changing area.

They collected their skates and Cas eased Dean onto the rink (Dean secretly enjoying being able to hold Cas' hand as he was guided around) and Cas chuckled at Dean's bowlegs. 

"No wonder you did the splits last time."

"Sorry for my anatomy."

"It's a good source of amusement."

Dean pulled out his tongue and waddled a little as he tried to push off with his skates and Cas laughed as he stumbled and almost landed on his face.

He turned so he was skating backwards (which Dean immediately rolled his eyes at and Cas wiggled his eyebrows), before grabbing Dean's hands, allowing him to get the feel of moving smoothly. Cas let go and then Dean was skating on his own, trying his best to keep up with his date as they glided around the rink. 

Four falls and two collisions later, Dean slid off the rink, Cas in tow and the pair handed their skates back in, Castiel grinning from ear to ear as Dean shuffled over to their locker.

"Nice underwear."

"Shut up."

Dean shifted until the tear in his pants was no longer visible. Cas grinned wider. 

The fairground was beginning to close as the lights were switched off and Cas and Dean sauntered back to the Impala with the rest of the guests.

They pulled out of the car park and Dean dropped Cas off outside his apartment.

"Thank you again, Dean. I really enjoyed tonight," he said sincerely and Dean's face softened.

"You're welcome and thanks for coming."

Cas smiled as Dean paused.

"Can I take you out again next Saturday?"

Cas tried to hide his excitement at the prospect of another teenage-themed date, but Dean saw it anyway.

"Sure."

Dean beamed. "I'll see you next week then."

Cas nodded. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Cas."

When Cas was safely inside the building, Dean drove away and sewed his pants up when he got in.

 

* * *

 

Dean had never seen Cas acting so adorably. 

A tiny orange kitten pawed at Cas' face (and Dean tried to hold back another sneeze) and Castiel laughed as three more crawled onto his chest.

He glanced up to Dean.

"Best date ever."

Dean chuckled. "Whose date is this; mine or theirs?" He gestured to the collection of little mewling fur balls and Cas feigned a thoughtful face.

One of the kittens yowled impatiently and Cas rubbed its head, revelling in its surprisingly deep purr.

Dean sneezed.

Cas frowned in concern and stood up, the kittens meowing in protest.

"Are you sure coming to a petting zoo was the best idea with you being allergic to cats?"

Dean shrugged. "You like animals."

"I don't want you to have a reaction though."

Dean brushed the comment off.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just enjoy being with the little fluffy creatures." Dean bent over into the pen beside him and shoved a large brown rabbit into his date's arms.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to butter me up with fat bunnies."

"He's cute though, isn't he?"

The rabbit buried its head in Cas' shirt and Cas melted.

"I hate that you hold this power over me." Dean wasn't sure if he was addressing him or the rabbit. Probably both.

They meandered around the animals, Dean admiring Cas' face whenever he stopped to coo over one of them and Cas pretended not to notice that Dean was drinking in every detail of his features.

There was a point when Dean paused to watch an odd-looking reptile and Castiel entertained himself with observing Dean.

Dean felt his stare and turned to look at him, but Cas already had his eyes on something else, so he never said anything.

As they were walking, Dean had the urge to hold Cas' hand, but he refrained from doing so; after all, it probably wasn't appropriate on only their third date, especially considering the circumstances.

Cas didn't think so however, and when he spotted five labrador puppies, he grabbed Dean's hand and guided him over. When they reached the pen, Cas' fingers interlaced more firmly with his and he leaned down, smiling at the pups tripping over their own massive paws.

Dean's heart did somersaults and he gently stroked his thumb over the back of Cas' knuckles, breath catching when he received a little squeeze in return. 

For the rest of the day, Dean and Cas kept their hands interlocked and Dean had the sneaking suspicion that Cas knew exactly how he was teasing Dean with each little squeeze or gentle caress of his thumb.

They lingered on a guinea pig pen and Dean had an idea as he watched his date carefully stroke each animal that came to him for a curious sniff. 

A tricolour runt took an interest in Cas and stood on its hind legs to paw at Cas' fingers and Dean watched as his date's enamoured smile grew three sizes.

"You want him?" Dean asked, suddenly and Cas blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I said _'do you want him'_? I'll buy him for you with a cage and some food if you'd like?"

Cas blinked again, taken aback. "Dean, I can't ask you to do that."

"You've not. I'm asking you. Do you want him?"

"I-" Cas stuttered and Dean waved a staff member over.

"Are you selling?"

"Certainly, Sir."

"How much for the little guy?" Dean gestured to Cas' newfound friend and the worker rattled off some details.

Dean fished for his wallet, ignoring Cas' half-formed protests and paid for the oblivious creature.

The staff member picked up the guinea pig in preparation to clean him up and put him in a box for transfer as Dean pulled Cas over to the cages.

"Pick one," said Dean and Cas just stared at him, stunned.

"Dean... you didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to. Pick one."

"Why?"

"'Cause your new pet needs one."

"No, I mean why did you buy me a guinea pig?"

"Because you've always wanted a pet and I never let you have one because I was selfish and complained that they were a lot of work and I was allergic to them."

"...Being allergic to them isn't being selfish."

"It is when I'm only allergic to cats. I should've got you one a long time ago, but I was stupid and thought they'd stop us from going out and doing things together, but I never really took you out anyway and I should have."

"Dean..." Cas whispered, gaze tender. They'd never really discussed before the break-up (it being a bit of a sore-point), so Dean's confession was a shock.

Dean shook his head. "Let me buy you something. If we're going to start over, I want to do it right. I want to do the things I should've done before, treat you the way you deserve."

Cas took a step forward, one hand reaching for Dean's face as Dean smiled shyly at him. Dean lifted his arms to wrap around Cas' waist when it looked like his date was intent on kissing him for the first time since their separation and he couldn't quell the bubbling excitement developing in his stomach.

Just then, the employee from before rounded the corner.

"Your pet's ready to take home."

Cas jumped away, as if realising what he was doing and Dean's hopes plummeted. 

"Uh... thanks. We'll get him in a minute."

The employee nodded and wandered off.

Dean scowled at his retreating back before he heard a clunk and he turned to find Cas holding a large cage, looking for all the world like a lost little boy who couldn't stare his mother in the eye.

To be honest, Dean could relate.

They walked in silence to the counter, Dean grabbing some guinea pig food and bedding along the way as they paid for their items.

Dean winced when he had to put the guinea pig in the main body of the Impala and Cas immediately took it off the seat at seeing Dean's discomfort, choosing to balance the box on his lap instead. Dean glanced at him gratefully and they drove back to Cas' apartment in silence.

When they arrived, Dean shut off the engine and shuffled awkwardly as he became aware of so far not being allowed inside the building.

Cas watched him and after a few moments sighed defeatedly.

"Come on. You can help me set up."

Dean's head snapped up and he stumbled to grab the cage and other supplies as Cas carefully took the carrier box inside.

When Cas unlocked his door, Dean had a flashback to their life together. Nothing had changed bar the removal of Dean's personal belongings (which he had done himself).

Cas never spoke as he moved some items off the coffee table and began to set up the cage. Dean approached carefully and began to help.

They worked in silence, neither having the courage to speak after what had almost taken place and when they were finished and the guinea pig was in his new home, happily trotting on his wheel, Dean stood up and scratched at his neck awkwardly.

"I guess I better... uh..." he gestured towards the door, stumbling over his words and it was only when Cas frowned slightly did Dean pause.

Cas looked ready to protest, but then seemed to think better of it and he refused to meet his gaze.

"Uh... yeah... sure. Um... thanks..." Cas trailed off and the tense atmosphere was too much for Dean to handle. Between the unspoken wish for him to stay, the unchanged room full of memories and their almost-kiss, Dean realised that he needed to get away from the apartment and fast.

He hesitated however, when he reached the door frame as a stray (but very important) thought crossed his mind.

"Will I... Can I take you out again? Next week?"

Cas' gaze snapped to him as though startled, before a shy (and very touched) smile crept across his face.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Dean let a genuine smile crawl onto his face and this time when he turned, it was with much less desperation.

"And thank you, Dean. For today." He heard Cas call and his steps suddenly became lighter as he walked towards the exit.

 

* * *

 

Three months later and Dean and Cas still hadn't talked about their near-kiss experience. Dean had remained the perfect gentleman throughout all their dates and never once attempted to kiss Cas, too worried that he might scare him off. Up until now, Castiel had seemed grateful and Dean revelled in the fact that his ex was beginning to trust him once more.

They had been on a variety of dates, including festivals, parks, animal yards, zoos, ice rinks, pools, night clubs, restaurants and many more, but tonight, Dean wanted to be a little more traditional and visit the cinema.

Castiel kept shooting him these affectionate looks whilst he was driving, as if he knew that Dean was soft at heart and he wasn't convinced by the gruff exterior Dean usually exuded. 

"What?" Dean huffed, attempting to regain some bravado and Cas' smile grew wider.

"Thought you weren't into chick-flicks?"

And yeah, maybe asking Cas to watch _'Love actually'_ was a little soppy of him, but he'd heard that Cas had wanted to see the movie for ages and who was he to deny his date?

Besides, Alan Rickman was in it.

True, he didn't have a wand or a black cloak on in it, but still. _Alan Rickman._

"I'm not, but you are."

"Fanboy."

"Can it."

Cas grinned to himself as he relaxed into the familiar front seat of the Impala and Dean's lip twitched at how easily he fit there.

When they arrived at the cinema, Dean paid for the tickets and Cas chose seats further up near the back (to Dean's surprise).

Popcorn, Maltesers and drinks in hand, Dean and Cas settled into the worn chairs as the room dimmed to black.

As the opening sequence started, Dean felt Cas' hand slide over his and he couldn't help but smirk when he interlaced their fingers. Castiel liked to hold his hand when he was happy and relaxed and Dean considered it a personal victory every time he felt the warm slide of a palm over his.

Cas squeezed gently and Dean's heart fluttered. He squeezed back and he grinned when Cas' thumb brushed over a knuckle.

Dean struggled to pay attention to the film because he was too busy enjoying the sensation of Castiel's hand on his, but eventually he got wrapped up in the scene, so he was surprised when forty minutes in, Cas' hand wandered to his knee.

In case the other man was too involved with the movie and hadn't realised his arm had dropped, Dean didn't mention it and continued watching the characters on-screen.

When the hand slid slowly to his thigh, Dean risked a glance at his date, but Cas was staring intently at the screen, giving no inclination that he'd registered his hand's apparently involuntary movement.

Dean tried to ignore it.

When a thumb began to caress the inside of his thigh, Dean knew something was up.

He turned to Cas to find him gazing back at him with a glimmer in his eyes that Dean hadn't seen in months and without a second thought Dean leaned in to capture his lips.

Cas sighed against his mouth and Dean's heart leapt for joy when Cas' hand buried itself in his hair.

They mouthed softly at each other, Dean internally cursing the immovable chair arm when he tried to lean closer and thumped into it. Cas chuckled quietly and sucked at his bottom lip and Dean had forgotten how talented Cas was at this. 

He stifled a groan, but Cas seemed intent on ripping it out of him anyway and he felt his date's free hand glide closer to his crotch.

He moaned and Cas swallowed the hushed noise, preventing anyone else from hearing and Dean wrapped his arm around the other man, joy flooding his gut when Cas sagged against him in relief. 

They hadn't done this in a very long time and it seemed that Cas was just as needy as he was.

They let their tongues dance around each other for a few minutes as they teased at each other's bodies and Dean found he liked the playfulness as Cas squeezed at his rear.

Dean stroked Castiel's back as their kiss turned tender and sweet and he pulled back to pepper kisses to his date's jaw.

"Missed you," murmured Dean and Cas' grip around his waist tightened fractionally.

"Missed you, too," Cas admitted and Dean's chest flooded with warmth. However, it was quickly replaced by guilt and he pulled away to lean their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, Cas. Truly sorry. I can't believe I betrayed you like that."

Cas sighed regretfully. "I know you are. And I know how hard you're trying to make it up to me."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven."

Cas shifted to curl his other arm around Dean.

"We all make mistakes," he whispered and Dean realised how much effort it must have taken for him to say that.

"You're too good for me," Dean said as he nuzzled the other man's nose and a brief smile flickered over Cas' face.

"Yeah. I am."

Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I mean it. You deserve so much better than me. I still think this is all a wonderful dream and any second, I'm gonna wake up and find myself alone in that stupid coffee shop."

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not still hurt," and Dean's heart clenched at that, "but, I think I made the right decision in starting over. You do make me happy and I want us to have that again. I want to be able to trust you again without wondering if you even want me anymore."

"I do," Dean rushed to assure him and Cas smiled affectionately.

"I know. These last few months have proved it to me." He hesitated. "It will still be a long time before I can trust you completely."

Dean heard the unspoken _'If I ever will'_ and he cupped his date's cheek.

"I'll do everything I can to make that happen," he whispered with conviction and Cas' gaze softened.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

They pulled apart into their respective spaces, but Dean found that he missed the contact and Cas wasn't looking too happy either, so he curled his arm possessively around his date and watched as Cas' grin slipped back into place.

As they settled back down to watch the film, Dean was more determined than ever to win Cas back.

 

* * *

 

When Christmas arrived two months later, Dean quickly made the decision that he liked Cas' tendency to string mistletoe up all over the apartment. He'd only been at his date's for an hour (to help set up the tree) and already he and Cas had been lip-locked seven times.

Dean had a feeling that Cas was waiting for him to walk under the doorways. 

Not that Dean minded.

Kiss number eight was slow and passionate and when they moved to fish in one of the boxes for the fairy lights, Dean kept his hand securely wrapped around Cas' waist.

Cas smirked and pecked him on the nose as they untangled the lights and Dean couldn't help but push him back onto the couch for something a little more heated.

The effect was ruined by their laughter.

"Dean, there's tinsel all over you," snorted Castiel as he plucked a silver strand from his friend's hair.

"And you've just sat on all the chocolates," whispered Dean as he nipped Cas' ear and the raven-haired man shot up, knocking Dean to the floor as he gazed at the ruined decorations.

Cas groaned, but he was quickly distracted by Dean sucking at his neck and he melted against his date with a moan.

"I'll get some more later," promised Dean and Cas grunted in appreciation as Dean moved to nip at his jaw.

"You're no help," huffed Cas after a minute as he shoved gently at Dean and the taller man laughed.

"You weren't complaining a second ago."

"Just because you have a talented tongue doesn't mean you should use it against me."

"Look who's talking," growled Dean quietly as he pulled Cas closer and Castiel chuckled.

He pointed towards the ceiling and when Dean looked up, he shook his head in amusement.

"Mistletoe," whispered Cas, an inch from Dean's lips and Dean leaned in the rest of the way.

"Nine," murmured Cas and Dean nuzzled his cheek. "If we get to ten, you have to get those chocolates."

"You're negotiating with kisses?"

"I wouldn't have to negotiate if you hadn't ruined the decorations in the first place."

"You're cruel. I'll miss valuable mistletoe time."

"Shouldn't have tried to sneak in the extra ones, should you?"

Dean grinned and pecked him on the nose again for emphasis, chuckling when Cas batted him away.

"I'll never get finished with you distracting me! Go do something useful."

Dean shook his head and wandered off to find some decorations for Riley's (the guinea pig's) cage, musing about how good it felt to be able to kiss Cas whenever he wanted. It was a recent achievement, having only started just after the cinema make-out session and Dean made sure to take advantage of it whenever he could.

Not that Cas didn't encourage him.

It wasn't ten minutes before their tenth kiss under a tiny sprig of mistletoe and Dean was ushered out of the apartment by a triumphant Castiel, with a handful of dollars and with the feeling like he'd somehow lost an unspoken bet.

He shrugged and made his way over to the car, whistling a jaunty Christmas tune as he went.

A familiar southern drawl stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hello, Dean."

He whirled to find Benny staring at him from a few metres away and he felt his heart stop as the memories of that fateful night came flooding back.

"I figured since you weren't gonna call me, I'd better call you," shrugged Benny, pain in his eyes from the fact that Dean hadn't bothered to contact him since that night. 

"This isn't a good time," said Dean when he managed to find his tongue again and Benny glowered.

"It's been months! When exactly were you going to talk to me about what happened?"

Dean shuffled from one foot to the other. The truth was that he'd been so wrapped up with trying to win Cas back that he hadn't given Benny a second thought. Not to mention he was still sore that the other man had intentionally set out to make him cheat on Cas when he knew they'd had an argument.

Receiving no reply, Benny sighed.

"I'm sorry for storming off the way I did, okay? I felt terrible 'bout it when I got home. I've wanted you for so long and you were too fixated on Cas to even notice me when he walked in. I understand though. It must've been a shock to you both breaking up like that. But now you have and I've realised that I should've been a little more understanding with you, I want us to see where this takes us."

Dean blinked, Benny's words not quite clicking.

Benny let a small smile worm its way onto his face and he took a step towards Dean.

"I still love you, Dean. I was wrong to leave you like that after such a bad break-up, but let me make it up to you. I want us to take whatever we have between us a little further."

Dean did a good impression of a fish as he searched for something to say, but Benny obviously took his silence as stunned acceptance and he made his way over.

When he was two feet away, Dean took a step backwards.

Benny chuckled. "It's okay, darlin'. I want this. I want you and judging by the way you were so eager that night, I'd say you do too."

"I'm with Cas," blurted Dean and Benny's face suddenly fell, his hands with it from where they'd reached for Dean's hips.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm back with Cas. He gave me a second chance," explained Dean hurriedly as he tried to take another step back, only to be met with the side of the Impala.

Benny's face darkened.

"After everything? After the way he hurt you, the way he just threw you aside, after everything he did to you, you just go crawling back to him? What gives him the right to have you back? He didn't want you and then what, he gets a little lonely so he asks for you to come home?" Seethed Benny.

Dean scowled. "I was the one at fault, not him. I should have pushed you away but I didn't and I betrayed him. I'm honoured that he's even considered being my friend again, never mind my lover."

Benny's hands clenched into fists. "Are you kidding me? He's got you brainwashed into thinking that you _owe_ him something? Dean, _leave him_. He's no good for you! He just wants to see you beg on your hands and knees for him. Don't lower yourself to that, you don't need to!"

In their respective anger, neither had noticed the figure hiding at the entrance of the apartment building. It quietly observed the scene before it, unwilling to interrupt.

"I do owe him something! I owe him for hurting him! And he's not cruel! He wants to start over with me and I jumped at the opportunity. He deserves so much better than me, but if he, for someone inane reason, wants to take me back, then that's his business and I'll do anything I can to make him happy," growled Dean.

"I'd treat you so much better than he does. I wouldn't make you work for my affections because _you already have them!_ I wouldn't force you to do things for me and I certainly wouldn't humiliate you like he does when he makes you practically beg for his trust back," fumed Benny and Dean shook his head irritatedly.

"Don't you get it? _I don't want you!_ I want him! I'll always want him. I made a mistake, alright? I never should have kissed you in that bar. I don't why I did; I was upset, maybe? It doesn't matter, it was wrong of me to do that and I'm paying the price. But if it means winning Cas back, then I'll do anything to give him what he deserves." 

"Why are you so obsessed with him? There are plenty of other people who'd welcome you into their life with open arms, _me being one of them._ Why are you so stuck on Castiel? Is he a good lay or something?"

Dean's mind clouded with fury. How dare Benny speak about Cas like that!

"I will _never_ pick you over him," he snarled instead and Benny's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, Dean's back hit his car as Benny ploughed into him, mouth claiming his in a rough, angry kiss and Dean shoved harshly at his chest, disbelief washing over his features as he took in Benny's slightly swollen lips.

He was about to tell Benny just what he thought of him when a shout of his name made his blood turn to ice.

_"Dean?!"_

Cas paced over, pain and shock in his eyes as he glanced between the pair.

The scene was all too familiar and Dean choked.

_"Cas-"_

"Don't speak to me," hissed Castiel and Dean felt his knees trying to give out. This was not supposed to happen! He hadn't done anything wrong! Cas was looking at this the wrong way around.

"I trusted you! You told me you'd never do this again!" Accused Cas and Dean's heart plummeted.

"I didn't-"

"And to top it all off, it's with our good friend Benny, _once again!_ Do you have no shame? Have I done something to hurt you and you want to make me suffer for it?"

"No, Cas, that's not what-"

"I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that you'd changed! How long have you been seeing each other, hmm? I bet you've been rutting against each other in the back seat of the Impala ever since we broke up, haven't you?"

Dean felt sick. He couldn't lose Castiel's trust all because of a misunderstanding. He couldn't blow it with Cas just because Benny had had the fantastic idea of kissing him out of spite.

He glanced to the other man and found a wide smirk settling over his features as Cas' yells got more and more heartfelt.

He really wanted to wipe that expression off Benny's face with a satisfying punch to the jaw.

"You're even watching him when I'm talking to you! You don't care a bit about me, do you?" Seethed Cas and Dean's gaze snapped back to his face.

"That's not true! That's not what happened-"

"Oh don't lie to me, Winchester! You've not learned anything! You think that you can take advantage of me whilst you and him have a romp in bed every night? I can't believe you've done this again!"

Benny was beaming by now and Dean had had enough.

"I'm not doing anything with him! We haven't spoken since that night in the bar and I had no intention of contacting him. Before you came, we were arguing about how I'd pick you over him any day of the week and he came up with the brilliant plan to shove his tongue down my throat! I pushed him away and was just about to tell him where he could put it when you came over, screaming at me to tell me I was in the wrong!"

Cas' face was very calm for a few moments and Dean wondered if he was going to get punched.

"I know."

That made Dean cock a confused eyebrow.

"What?"

A slow smile spread across Cas' face.

_"I know."_

He took a step towards Dean and Dean got whiplash from the sudden change in emotions. He glanced to one side, to find Benny's grin slipping into something a little more puzzled.

"Cas?"

Cas smirked. "I saw what happened. Watched the whole thing from over there." He gestured to the main entrance of the apartment building. "I know you didn't do anything wrong."

Dean frowned. "Then why did you-?"

"Oh, I wanted to watch Benny's hopes rise as far as they could by making him think I was breaking up with you again, before I practically dumped a bucket of ice on his head by doing this."

Dean's eyes went wide when Cas claimed his mouth slowly and leisurely, making sure that every part of Dean's tongue was tasted and he quickly melted into the kiss when Cas' arm slipped around his waist and another found his hair. 

Castiel moved to suck gently at his bottom lip and Dean quickly tugged the other man closer, moaning loudly when Cas rolled his hips against his teasingly.

When they pulled apart (only with their mouths though), Cas glanced over to Benny, smirking at how his jaw had dropped and his eyes were as round as golfballs.

"Reality check: _he's mine_ ," growled Cas as he slipped his hand down the back of Dean's pants and the taller man groaned shamelessly at finally having Cas touch him so intimately after months of working up to it.

Benny's mouth opened and closed a few times as his stunned gaze darted between the pair. Cas chuckled.

"I do love it when bad things happen to bad people." Benny didn't know where to look and Cas' grin only grew.

"Take the hint; when someone says no they mean _'no'_. You should've turned tail the moment Dean said he wasn't interested, but you tried to embarrass him and now you look nothing short of an idiot. I'd tell you to walk away with what little dignity you still possess, but I think that ship sailed a while ago."

Cas pecked Dean on the cheek and Dean was too busy smiling like a love-struck teenager to notice Benny's wince.

Cas' face quickly hardened and Benny grimaced under the weight of his cooling gaze.

"Leave and don't _ever_ try to take him away from me again. I _will_ make you suffer."

Benny ducked his head in burning shame; as if he hadn't suffered enough already. He shuffled off the car park, head hanging low as he refused to look back at the way Dean hadn't even noticed his leaving, too busy nuzzling Cas' cheek to bother about him.

Cas watched him stalk off until he was out of sight, before he cupped Dean's face and pressed their lips together tenderly.

" _Mine,_ " growled Cas quietly and Dean peppered kisses across his jaw in agreement.

"Always."

Cas smiled at that and led Dean back to the apartment, chocolates forgotten.

That night, both men breathing heavily and skin slick with sweat, Cas snuggled into Dean's naked body. Dean smirked proudly and pulled his equally naked lover closer, curling around him protectively.

"Love you," whispered Dean and Cas yawned softly.

"Love you, too."

Dean's heart fluttered and he nuzzled his lover's hair. It finally felt like things were going back to the way they used to be.

"Maybe one day, I'll win your trust back completely," he murmured sleepily and Cas smiled into his chest, eyes closed.

"I have every faith in you."

 

* * *

 

Exactly one year later, Dean dropped to one knee and presented his lover with a simple gold ring.

Without a single doubt in his being, Cas said _'yes'_.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms, Improvements, requests; keep 'em coming!


End file.
